Electrical connectors and other similar electrical components often include electrical conductors embedded within an insulating housing to isolate the conductor from the surrounding environment. Embedding the conductor within a housing protects the conductor from damage, and also prevents the delivery of an electrical shock. Electrical isolation is particularly important when the connector is to be coupled to an implantable medical device such as a pacemaker or defibrillation system.
One way to form an electrical connector having conductors embedded therein is to mold a solid set-screw block using injection molding techniques. After the molding is completed, the surface of the set-screw block is formed to include channels. Wires or other types of connectors are pressed into the channels. Generally, each end of each wire is welded to some type of electrical contact. An insulating adhesive is then applied over the wires and channels. If the connector is to be used with an implantable medical device, a medical adhesive is often employed for this purpose. The adhesive is cured to form a protective, insulating layer that isolates the wires from external elements.
Although the afore-mentioned method is relatively straight-forward, it requires manual application of the adhesive. This introduces variables into the manufacturing process. If the adhesive is not properly dispensed, some portions of the conductor may become exposed. As a result, shorts may develop between adjacent conductors. Additionally, a conductor may come in contact with external elements, causing degradation and loss of conductive capabilities. Moreover, because a manual process is employed, the manufacturing mechanism is more time-consuming and expensive.
An alternative approach to the use of adhesives involves the positioning of one or more conductors within a mold in some predetermined orientation. An insulating plastic is then introduced into the mold to encapsulate the conductors. The plastic hardens to provide the necessary insulating layer around the conductors. While this process eliminates the variables associated with a manual step, it is nevertheless difficult to implement with other than a simple design. This is because the introduction of the plastic into the mold at high pressures generally causes the position of the conductors to shift. This may result in shorts between multiple conductors, or conversely, may result in loss of a desired electrical connection. While plastic injection systems of this nature generally include mechanisms to hold the conductors in place during the injection process, the process is more prone to failure than other methods because shifting of components may occur regardless of the efforts to prevent it. Additionally, a more complex tooling system is required to implement the process. Finally, the difficulty associated with maintaining isolation between multiple conductors places limits on the assembly dimensions. That is, an assembly cannot be made too small because shorts will occur between closely spaced conductors that shift during the mold injection process.
Yet another approach used to create connector assembly includes use of a two-step thermoset casting process. A first mold is used to receive a thermoset plastic material such as an epoxy. As is known in the art, a thermoset plastic hardens because of a chemical reaction occurring between the various components of the plastic material. After the curing process is complete, the first molded connector element is removed from the mold. Conductors are selectively positioned on the exterior of this first element. The first element is then positioned within a second mold and a thermoset material is selectively applied to the first element to encapsulate the conductors.
The two-step thermoset process provides a mechanism for embedding conductors within a connector in a more precise manner. This is because the first element holds the conductors in position while the second molding step is performed. However, because thermoset material requires a relatively long time to cure, the process is slow. The manufacture time is increased since two serial curing steps are required. Moreover, because the final products may not be removed from the molds until the curing is completed, many molds must be employed to increase output.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved mechanism for creating more complex connector structures using a faster production cycle.